1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mass spectrometry and a mass spectroscope.
2. Related Art
In a conventional mass spectrometry, a microparticle such as an ion to be analyzed is flied in a space where an electric field or an electromagnetic field is applied to the microparticle and thus, the resultant electrostatic force or Lorentz force acted on the micro particle to cause the change in motion of the micro particle and thus, measure the mass of the microparticle. In the conventional mass spectrometry, however, in order to apply the electrostatic force or the Lorentz force onto the microparticle, it is always required to ionize the microparticle. In this point of view, as of now, a variety of techniques are applied for the mass spectrometry and for example, the MALDI technique has been developed.
In the conventional techniques including the MALDI technique, however, the ionization efficiency of the microparticle is only 1% or below, so that the sensitivity of the mass spectrometry is very low and becomes remarkable if the mass of the microparticle is large. In this point of view, the mass of the microparticle to be analyzed in mass is restricted within a molecular weight range of 104 Da or below. Therefore, the mass of the microparticle with a molecular weight of 105 Da or over such as a protein molecule, an enzyme or a virus, of which the mass spectrometry is required in a molecular biology field and a clinical inspection field, can not be measured in mass.